While a number of anti-angiogenesis agents have been reported, including bevacizumab, it is not clear whether they possess the appropriate pharmacological effectiveness required to be therapeutically useful in the treatment of cancer in many situations. Therefore, there is a continued need for additional therapeutics to target such cancer and augment or revive the effectiveness of anti-angiogenesis agents to provide effective treatment of cancer.
Cancers and cancerous lesions are known for their ability to adapt to treatment in various ways including shifts in metabolism, i.e. aerobic to glycoysis, or mutations to avoid pharmaceutical treatments. What is needed in the art is a method of treatment, which can hinder the metabolic pathways or options for such adaptive cancers.